Forget Juliet, Go For The Brother
by QuesoPwnz
Summary: It's just a senior play right? Nothing's going to happen. WRONG! NaruSasu boyxboy M for safety. I guess it has angst too, but I was wanting it to be more so humor... And there is also drama... Of course. :P
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT?!? ANOTHER NEW STORY?!?! Yep. It is. X3 Don't kill me pwease. But, I started this one a while ago. It's a collaboration story with TobiGoesBOOM. Well, It was… Now she's just the beta. X3 But, I loves her anyway. She also came up with the title. XD So, if you like this chapter, or title, tell her too. She wrote some of it also. X3 Anyway, I still own nothing. So please enjoy this new story!! **

**Oh, and before I forget… I have two more NEW stories on the way… _ So… Watch out for those X3**

OoOoOoOoOoO

"OK, listen up class." Stated Kakashi as he strolled into his class as late as always. The students just ignored him and kept on talking. His eyebrow quirked in irritation. "HEY!! Everyone be quite and pay attention!!"

At that all of the seniors in the class room shut up and turned their focus on their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Well, that is everyone except the loud, blond haired, Uzumaki Naruto, who decided to stand up on his chair and prop one foot on his desk, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "You're late again!"

The silver haired teacher held his hands up in defense, "Well there was this old lady who needed help crossing the street and-"

"Lair!" All the students yelled at him. Really, he used the same excuse every day.

"Ok, ok, you got me, but anyway," Kakashi whipped out a large stack of packets out of nowhere, "This is the important news." All of them looked at the papers in curiosity, even the almighty, stoic, Uchiha Sasuke seemed to want to know what it was. "This is the scrip for the upcoming senior play, which is in the spring. It's Romeo & Juliet." All the girls in the room squealed as he started passing out the packets. Once finished, he made his way back up to the front of the class room.

"The try outs will be in one day. All girls will try out as Juliet and all the boys will try out as Romeo. That will make it fair for everyone. You have to participate no matter what." He crossed his arms and glared at his students." And you _have_ to keep the part you are given. No complaints."

Naruto groaned and flipped through the packet. Like hell he wanted to be on a stage where hundreds of people would be watching him look like a retard. Wearing tights and makeup and all that crap. Yeah. He was totally not interested. All the girls started to gossip wildly, saying that they were all going to get Juliet and they knew for sure that Sasuke would be Romeo, and how they all couldn't wait to get to kiss him.

Naruto's head shot up at that. There was a kiss scene? He glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. Luckily they had been assigned to seats right next to each other, Naruto in the very back by the window and Sasuke to his right. Sasuke was just ideally filing through the script, as if he couldn't care any less if he tried. Naruto's stomach tightened at the thought of someone actually kissing him.

He looked back to his packet quickly. What was this feeling he had? It was like, he was jealous of someone kissing Sasuke. _Ha, why would I care if someone kissed Sasuke? _His thoughts traveled back to their accidental first kiss when they had just started junior high. Naruto was being chased by a group of bullies and when he rounded the corner, he crashed straight into the raven haired boy, landing on top of him with their lips pressed together. And ever since then, they've been enemies/best friends.

Naruto started to skim the list of characters and paused at the third name listed. _I didn't know that Juliet had a brother…_ He shrugged and continued through the list. _Tch, not like I wanna be him anyway. I don't even want to freaking be in this thing!_ He threw the script over his shoulder and turned in his seat, facing toward Sasuke.

"So," he said, getting the other boy's attention, "What part do you want to get?"

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes at the blond, "You think I really care about this kind of thing?"

Naruto smirked, "Well, considering how pale and slender you are, you should actually try out for Juliet. I mean, they wouldn't even have to use make up on you."

Sasuke stared at him. Was Naruto giving him a compliment in some weird twisted way by saying he could be a girl that didn't need make up to look good? He gave a smirk of his own, "You just want me to be Juliet so that you could be Romeo and kiss me. Just like everyone else. You pervert."

Naruto's stomach clenched again. "Hey, as if I would want to kiss you! One time was enough in my life, thank you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? Then how come your face got red?"

"It is not! I'm just tan, you bastard, and it's hot in here."

He shook his head. "It's not that hot in here." Sasuke gave Naruto a cool look, "Unless, you're thinking things that are making you feel hot. And you're looking at me. So there for, you are a pervert."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and poked Sasuke in the arm. "Teme."

"See, you didn't deny it that time. And besides, I've seen enough of the crap you do to know what you are. And that is a pervert, dobe."

"I-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, having been interrupted by the teacher.

"Now that you are all informed, I am expecting to see you at the auditions tomorrow. This is half of your grade, and I'm sure none of you are willing to give them up, _Naruto._"

"Why do you only point me out in a class of 30 people? What about Shikamaru? He doesn't do anything!"

Kakashi smiled…or his eye curved. Whichever.

"Shikamaru's grade is exceptionally higher than yours. He passes every test, while you on the other hand, do not. Which reminds me class, if you do well during the play, I may give you extra credit, depending on how well you act. Class dismissed!" Student's piled out the door in their little groups, Naruto walking with Sasuke. Since they had a free period, they decided to go outside and sit under a giant oak tree in their school's courtyard. They usually went there when they had no homework to work on or nothing better to do. They were never bothered there either. It was just Naruto and Sasuke. Exactly the way it should be. Nobody thought differently.

As they sat down, Naruto spoke.

"This play is gonna suck." Sasuke almost laughed.

"Only if you're the one playing Romeo." Naruto looked mock-insulted.

"You know you could be a little nicer teme. And playing Romeo would be great. Everyone knows Sakura-chan is the best actress in the class. So we know she'll be Juliet. Who would pass up a chance to kiss her?" Naruto almost puked as he said that. Sasuke almost did the same.

"I would…" Sasuke's sentence trailed off, looking down. Naruto had a thought about what his friend was thinking at the moment.

"Sasuke, no girl is going come between us. We're best friends, and nothing will change that." It almost hurt Naruto to say that. _Why do I feel like this?_ It wasn't just that. Every time Sasuke was around he just wanted to hold him and never let go. Or jump his bones and kiss him sensele-WHAT THE FUCK!? _That thought was new…_Why was he thinking such crazy thoughts? Maybe…

_I love him._

It would make sense. The crazy feelings, the urges, and not to mention the crazy thoughts. It all came together and made clear sense. If only he felt the same…

"Dobe? You alright?" Sasuke was waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Sasuke only nodded and turned his head. Naruto then felt the urge to run his fingers through Sasuke soft raven hair. _No! Stop it! I cannot have feelings for Sasuke. He is my best friend. It would ruin everything!!_

Not telling him would most likely be the best idea.

They hadn't realized how long they had been out there until the bell had rung for the next class. They got up and walked through the students to their next class, which was science. Paying attention was useless, considering the teacher didn't do anything. Naruto and Sasuke just took their seats in the back of the room. They usually just talked during this class. 

After about half an hour of the teacher's pointless rambling, he ended their so called 'lesson.' "Ok class, since this is the last period of the day, I'm supposed to tell you what part of the play you have to act out during the auditions tomorrow." He said from his usual spot at his desk. "It's part of scene twenty-seven, so make sure you practice it. There will be no classes tomorrow because of the try outs, so no homework. Class dismissed."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the students, and teacher, quickly filed out of the room. He and Sasuke were always the last ones out. "So," he said while standing from his desk, "wanna rehearse with me? It's always easier when there's someone to practice with." Sasuke looked up at him from placing his books back into his bag.

"Sure, why not?" he slung his bag over his shoulder. "But I have to stop by the presentation room first. We have a student council meeting today."

Naruto picked up his own bag. "Ah, that's right. You're the president after all."

"Hey, it's not my fault everyone voted for me even though I didn't sign up in the first place." He retorted quickly.

"Right, right." Naruto started for the exit. "So, the usual place?"

Sasuke gave a half smile, following the blond out the door. "Yeah, the usual place."

They went their separate ways, Sasuke for the meeting and Naruto toward the gym. Might as well work out while waiting for Sasuke, it usually ended up being at least a good hour long conference anyway. Naruto entered the weight room and pulled off the outer layer of his school uniform, leaving him in his black shorts he always wore underneath and an undershirt. He pulled out a pair of tennis shoes from his bag and hurriedly changed them then headed straight for the punching bag.

He didn't know why, but punching things seemed to help him when he was feeling bad. It was something that he could take his anger out on. And right now, he felt very angry and confused about his feelings toward his best friend. Out of all the people in the world, he had to fall for him. He sighed and started beating away at the poor bag. Naruto didn't know what to do. He only knew that he couldn't tell Sasuke how he felt. And he didn't want to think about what might happen if the raven didn't like him in that way. The teme would probably try to kill him. Literally. Naruto wasn't the only one with anger management issues.

But on the other hand, telling him would take a huge weight off his shoulders. Sure he just figured out what he really felt not too long ago, but it was still a burden to not tell him and to bottle it up inside. When Naruto liked someone, he usually just went and blurted it out to them, not caring for rejection or approval, and every time it was a rejection. Should he have been more upset when no one wanted to like him back? Or did he know that he didn't actually 'like' them and more so just wanted a friend? After he ran into Sasuke, he never went to others again. Sasuke was all he needed. He told him _everything_, so not telling him about one of the biggest things he's ever realized, it was really hard to do.

Naruto continued to attack the bag relentlessly until he heard his cell phone go off in his discarded pants' pocket. He jogged over to it, panting lightly, and pulled it out before flipping it open, not even bothering to look at the number that was calling. "Ah, hello?" he breathed out between gasps of air. How long was he going at it to be this worn out?

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled on the end of the line. "Where the heck are you? I've been waiting for over thirty minutes!"

Naruto quickly looked at the clock hanging on the wall to his left, noticing that it was half past four. "Shit!" he had been in here for almost two hours. "Sorry Sasuke, I lost track of time!" he said while grabbing up all his things and shoving them into his bag before running out of the room.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto paused before answering. "…Boxing."

And that was all Sasuke needed to know. He thought Naruto was out of it earlier, so knowing that he was doing his 'stress relief' was enough proof that there was something on the blond's mind. Now all he had to do was try and pry it out of him. It isn't like Naruto to hide something from him, and he wanted to know what it was. No matter what.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It took Naruto about twenty minutes to get to Ichiraku's Ramen in the center of Konoha. He would have gotten there sooner, but he forgot to change back into his uniform before leaving the weight room. Sure the thing was really uncomfortable, but it was better than running around outside in what he was wearing, especially when the temperature drops drastically around five. It was winter, so the sun sets at that time.

He pulled open the door and stepped into the heated room, inhaling the wonderful scent of his favorite food. He was so lucky that he was able to get Sasuke eating ramen with him all the time. The raven used to hate the stuff, but hanging out with Naruto, who only had ramen in his house, made him grow use to it.

Sasuke was sitting at their usual booth, in the back, at their favorite restaurant. He was doodling on one of the napkins sitting on the table while waiting for the blond to show up. Not really paying attention to what his hand was doing, he looked down and almost choked. The napkin had Naruto's name written on it. What's the big deal with that? Nothing, except that it had little hearts drawn around it. _WHAT THE HELL?!?!_ He screamed at himself mentally. And that's when he saw Naruto approaching out of the corner of his eye. He quickly shoved both the napkin and his pen back into his backpack.

"Ah, Sasuke, sorry I took so long…" Naruto apologized to his best friend while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its fine, Naruto, just sit down. You're making me feel awkward with you just standing there like that." he said while motioning to the seat across from him. Naruto sat down and breathed a sigh of relief, peeling off his school jacket. He was burning up. Sasuke stared at the blond as a drop of sweat slowly rolled from his forehead, down his whiskered cheek, followed the curves of his neck, and disappeared under the top of his white undershirt. The waitress appeared at the table shortly after, making Sasuke focus on something other than his "hot" friend across the table.

"I would like Miso Ramen and… Uh… Sasuke, what are those things called that you like so much?" Naruto asked, looking up from the menu at him.

"Gyoza." He said simply.

"Yeah. And an order of those too, please." Naruto finished with a smile at the waitress, causing her to blush and hurry off.

Sasuke's stomach clenched at seeing the girls reaction. Why the hell should she feel special that Naruto smiled at her? And why did Naruto smile at her? He's not supposed to smile at anyone but him, damn it. _Whoa there buddy. What they hell am I thinking? I'm not getting jealous, am I? That's ridiculous! But why did I write that earlier? Am I starting to like him? No! I'm not! That would be idiotic, right? But maybe that's what's wrong with him. Maybe it has something to do with a girl he likes. But, why does that bother me so much? I shouldn't care if he likes someone… right?_

Naruto watched Sasuke in amusement as the raven had hundreds of thoughts going through his head. Sasuke didn't know it, but Naruto could read his expressions very clearly. Maybe it was the many years of being close to him. "Sooooo…" the blond dragged out, trying to start a conversation with his friend. Sasuke snapped back into focus at hearing Naruto's voice and looked at him.

"Sooooo…. What?" he asked, feeling slightly fidgety.

"I dunno." Naruto folded his arms behind his head and leaned back into the plush seating of the booth. "I just wanted to talk. You're being too quiet."

The raven stared at him for a moment. Maybe this was the chance he needed to figure out what was wrong with Naruto, and his self. "Umm…" he looked to the side awkwardly, "Is there… maybe… someone you… uh… like?" Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He sucked at these types of things.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. Had Sasuke somehow figured out that he had feelings for him? How? When? Ok… maybe not… Maybe he just wanted to know… He is his best friend and all… Better play it safe… "Hmmm…." he pretended to think about it, "No… not really…" Sasuke looked closely at him, making him nervous, but he kept a calm, bored, look on his face. He had to play this off right.

"Hn." _I guess that's not the reason then… _Sasuke stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke walk away. _Man… I hate lying to you... But I can't tell you… Not anytime soon anyway…_ His eyes slowly drifted down the other boy's backside. And that's when Sasuke, being the smooth Uchiha he always was, ran into another person, causing them to drop their things. So, deciding to be helpful, he bent over to pick the item up off the floor, giving Naruto, and the other people who were watching him (those creepy perverts), a nice view of his butt before hurrying off to the bathroom, as if knowing that there were many sets of eyes practically stripping him. Naruto's being one of them (naughty boy), but he didn't need to know that.

Naruto glanced up as the waitress came back with their drinks, sitting them on the table before leaving. He stared at his glass, his thoughts going back to what the teacher said about the play. They had to do scene 27 at the tryouts, so he reached into his bag and felt around for the script packet but couldn't find it. Oh, that's right; he threw it away in class right after he got it. Naruto looked at the backpack across the table. Sasuke would have the script. He never gets rid of anything school related.

He reached over and grabbed up the bag, pulling it to himself before he started to unzip it. "Hmm… where would he have it?" And that's when Sasuke was walking back to the table. Seeing the blond opening his backpack made him panic. What if he saw that napkin? That wouldn't be good. So, he practically sprinted to the table.

"W-what are you doing?!" He grabbed the bag out of the blond's hands quickly, a blush adorning his cheeks. Naruto looked up at the red faced raven in confusion. _Why is he so panicky? And why is he blushing? Is he hiding something? _He watched as Sasuke sat back down in his seat.

"I was going to get the script out. I threw mine away at school." he scratched the bridge of his nose while watching his friend closely.

Sasuke was looking down at the bag in his lap, the blush still heavily on his face. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him and that made his heart speed up even more than it already was. _Why? Why am I feeling like this? _To distract himself he got out the script for their play, handing it to Naruto across the table. The blond's hand grazed his when he took the packet, causing Sasuke to take his hand back quickly, his face heating up once again. _What the hell?! We touch all the time, so why is it causing this reaction now? He's my best friend, damn it! I shouldn't feel like this! _

Sasuke took a drink from the iced tea he ordered, trying to calm himself down. Luckily it helped and he was cooled off enough to be able to act the same way he always does with Naruto. "So, what did you want the script for?" he asked quietly, "I thought we were going to practice _after_ dinner."

Naruto looked up from what he was reading. "Well, I just wanted to know what was all in the scene that we had to act out tomorrow." he looked back down to packet. "It was part of scene twenty-seven, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, stirring his straw around in his drink. There was a silence as Naruto started reading. His eyes slowly widened at the words in front of him. This was the death scene near the end. Of course their teachers would want them to try one of the hardest things to act out. Dying.

The waitress showed up and gave them their food. She looked at Naruto expectantly, but he was intently focusing on his ramen. She pouted and glanced at Sasuke, who was glaring at her, like he was trying to incinerate her head. "Have a nice meal." she said quickly and hurried off, wanting to escape the death look she was receiving from the raven.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cried happily before digging into his ramen with chopsticks, shoveling it down his throat. Sasuke looked at him, saying it more softly and before starting on his own food. Naruto polished off about four bowls before he even got half way done with his own plate.

"Naruto, will you please slow down? You're going to end up getting sick." he chided the blond.

"You just don't want to have to pay for all of this, because it's your turn to pay you know." Naruto laughed, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll cover this one."

"What?" he asked in surprise. Naruto _never_ wants to pay for his own meal. He always tries to bum off him, and more than half the times the raven will cave and do it.

Naruto laughed again, "Come on Sasuke, I'm not _that_ poor. I can cover it this time." The waitress came back and dropped off the box that Naruto had requested for the rest of Sasuke's food. He never finished it. She also left the bill on the table before going to attend other guests. Naruto put the required amount of money and quickly packed up the leftovers, putting his school jacket back on before standing up.

Sasuke stared at the hand that was lowered to him. He blinked a few times before grabbing it and being helped out the booth by Naruto. "Thanks…" he said quietly, looking away as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. They both gathered their things and made their way to the exit of the restaurant, Naruto with his arms behind his head and humming happily.

_I'm glad I did that. Seeing Sasuke confused is always adorable._ He glanced down at the raven when they entered the cool winter night and smiled as Sasuke's cheeks turned red from the chill. _Actually, he's always adorable. Heh, I bet he would smack me if he heard that._ "We're going to your house."

"What?" Sasuke looked up at him.

"We're going to your place. Its closer and I didn't clean, so it's worse than usual." Naruto shrugged, as if it was nothing. "And you always keep yours neat, 'cause you're a clean freak."

"Hn." Sasuke just turned his attention back to the sidewalk ahead of them. "Shut up, dobe." And off they were to the wondrous place that was Sasuke's home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**And thus the end of chapter one!! Hope you liked it!! Reviews? Anyone? Please? Mad that I made a cliffy? :3 WELL TELL ME!! JK I'm not gonna force anyone into reviews. :3 BUT!! I would love it if you did. 3 Chapter 2 will come sometime in the future!! Reviews help me want to write THIS one more I have SOOOOO many going on. It's hard to pick. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Woohoo! X3 Ok, seriously, new chapter. This one changed itself on me in the middle of writing it, but I guess that's ok, right? I still don't own anything and if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Onward to the story! Please enjoy, ne?**

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sasuke…" Naruto wined when he was kicked out of the raven's room while he changed. Really, Sasuke never threw him out all those other times, so why was this time different? And of course he does it when he actually _wanted_ to watch him change. Okay, on that note, maybe not letting Naruto watch was a good thing. But he was still annoyed, having to wait in the hallway and all. Stupid bastard. "Ugh! Hurry up!"

Sasuke ignored the blond on the other side of his bedroom door. He wasn't going to let him stay in here with him. He would feel too self-conscious. Stupid weird new feelings. Making things harder for him. He quickly undid his slacks and pulled them off, slipping his loose fitting plaid pajama pants on. He didn't bother tying them as he started unbuttoning his white school shirt.

Fed up with waiting, Naruto silently picked the door's lock. He inched it open slowly, he didn't want Sasuke to know that he was watching. Sneaky perverted Naruto strikes again! Sasuke had started to let his shirt slide off his shoulders, showing part of his back while he sauntered over to his dresser. Naruto's eye twitched. Did that teme even know how freakishly sexy he was? And he wasn't even trying to be! The shirt fell to the ground as Sasuke began putting a black t-shirt over his head before poking his arms through the sleeves.

Naruto pulled the door back closed softly when Sasuke started to turn back around and leaned back against the wall, putting on an annoyed face. The door was reopened by Sasuke, who had a confused look upon his features, muttering. "I swore I locked this…"

"About time!" Naruto pushed past him, going back into the Uchiha's room. Sasuke pouted to himself. He had wanted to look at least semi-attractive. He even put on his _lavender_ pajama pants. The only reason he bought them in the first place was because Naruto had said he would have looked cute in them. And that dobe didn't even say anything about them! Wait a second. Naruto said that over two years ago. So, did Sasuke have feelings for him back then too, he just hadn't realized it yet?

Naruto sat on the bed and looked at Sasuke. He was lost in thought and the little pout still graced his lips. Naruto's eye twitched again. Sasuke was wearing the outfit that he had said the raven would have looked adorable in. The way the two colors contrasted against his hair and skin made Sasuke look amazing. He wanted to tell him but held his tongue. He didn't want to creep him out.

"You look cute Sasuke."

Damn.

Sasuke's head snapped toward him, eyes widened in surprise, and blushed. The dobe actually did say it. Naruto was looking away, scratching his cheek, so he didn't see his flushed face. "W-whatever…" he mumbled. Sasuke walked over his desk and picked up their scripts before moving to sit beside Naruto on his bed. "We need to practice."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto flopped back onto the mattress, and took the copied script they had made earlier out of the pale hand. They both flipped through the packets, stopping once it was at the beginning of the twenty-seventh scene. "Who's going first?"

"You."

"What? Why?" Naruto squawked out.

"Because you need to be amazing so you get extra credit and bring your grade up." Sasuke said indifferently. "At least one of us worries about your future. And weren't we planning on going to the same college? You can't get in with you sucky grades, dobe."

Naruto groaned and rubbed at his eyes. "Ok, ok, I get it! I'll try hard." He placed one arm behind his head as he skimmed through the lines, trying to find the first one indicated as Romeo. "So, are you going to be everyone else needed then?" he glanced at the other boy.

"Yeah, now start." Naruto groaned again and Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Ah, dear Juliet," He spoke in a bored voice. After reciving one of the most frightening glares he's ever gotten from the Uchiha, which was a lot, he sat up and actually tried. "Why art thou yet so fair? Wait a minute, Sasuke. It says that Romeo is lying with Juliet in the tomb and that he kisses and caresses her in a soft loving manner."

"So?" he asked.

"So, you said that you were going to be every character Romeo interacts with."

"So?" Sasuke tried to fight the blush that was wanting to form.

"Well, I can't really get into acting without… you know… getting into character…" Naruto trailed off, trying to not look at Sasuke's face as he felt his cheeks heating up. Sasuke fidgeted a little before lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

"T-then get into character." he knew that he was blushing by now. Naruto stared at him incredulously before shaking his head and lying down beside Sasuke on the king sized bed.

"I don't think I can actually get into character with this…"

Sasuke peaked open an eye and looked at him. "Why's that?"

"Well…" he rubbed his nose, "Romeo's going through the loss of a loved one, his wife to be exact, and he's in a romantic atmosphere. I don't think that I can pull off being like that. Not as how I am now anyway."

"Then how would you?" Sasuke was curious now as he turned onto his side to face Naruto fully.

Naruto turned his head toward him. "I would have to be in a romantic mood. With desire and need, but also having to grip the feel of the person I loved being dead."

Sasuke stared into the deep blue eyes not very far from his own dark coal colored ones. He never thought that Naruto would be someone who would think like that. "Naruto… But… how are you going to do that?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm…" Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "I guess that I would have to want you like crazy…" Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "Then get into the mindset that you were dead… But you wouldn't like it if I…" he stopped midsentence.

"If you…?" Sasuke pushed on. The larger boy shook his head and gave a small smile, opening his eyes to look back into Sasuke's.

"What I would have to do to make me crave you more."

_More?_

"And what would you do?" Sasuke's heart rate increased.

Naruto gazed at him, contemplating if he should tell the raven or not. "Well, we would both have to take part of it… but when it would get really intense you would have to stop us, but mostly me… Do you get what I'm saying…?" he asked hesitantly. Sasuke's face was red when he nodded. "And… does that bother you…?"

Sasuke stopped breathing. Naruto wanted them to kiss so he could get into the right mood of this scene. He was going to kiss his best friend that he just figured out he had feelings for, but he had actually had them for a long time. He shook his head. "It's so you can get good and get extra credit, so of course I'll help you…" Sasuke said slowly.

He had to remember. Naruto was just a hormonal teenage boy, so when he kisses someone he isn't repulsed by he would get hot and want it more. He didn't really have feelings for him. Naruto liked Sakura, even if he didn't say it at the restaurant; he had said that he would have loved to kiss her earlier that day. Sasuke couldn't let this onetime thing affect him.

"Y-yeah…"Naruto took a deep breath. He was going to kiss Sasuke. He was actually going to kiss him. He had to keep himself in check, but oh how he wanted to feel those pink, full lips upon his. Naruto shifted closer to him on the bed before leaning down and shyly connected his lips with Sasuke's. Neither of them did anything.

Sasuke had his eyes closed tightly, not knowing what to. He wanted to respond but he didn't want it to seem that he was eager to kiss the blond. Naruto pulled away and muttered a few curses. "Sasuke, I know that you don't really want to do this, but…" he trailed off while looking away. It was obvious that Sasuke didn't like being kissed by him and it hurt. What did he expect though?

Naruto shook his head, laughing bitterly at himself. "Never mind, just forget about it." he started to push himself up off the bed, but a tug on his shirt had him falling back down. Sasuke jumped on top of him, sitting on Naruto's lap, and leaned down. "S-Sasuke?"

"I'm not going to let you fail, dobe… So you can do whatever you need to. And if I have to kiss you, then I'll kiss you." Where the hell did this come from? Five seconds ago he was frozen on the spot, not able to do anything. Maybe it was because he wanted to kiss Naruto, but make it seem like he cared for his grade, which he does. So to prove his point he pushed his lips on the blond's.

Naruto closed his eyes as he cupped his cheek, kissing him back. Why, oh why did this only have to happen because Sasuke wanted to help him get a better grade? Naruto rolled over, trapping Sasuke in between him and the bed, and started to deepen their kiss. He nipped at his lower lip, licking it afterward, prying open the paler boy's lips to slide his tongue into the hot cavern. Sasuke held in his moan when Naruto's tongue collided with his, mixing their saliva together.

Naruto moved his hand lower down Sasuke's body, sliding in up under his shirt, caressing his stomach. He switched to licking and biting along his neck, leaving a nice mark close to his collarbone. Naruto's hand ran further up Sasuke's body, his thumb brushing against one of his nipples. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and bit on his lip, trying to hold in all the noises that he wanted to make. Only a little whimper escaped.

Naruto detached from Sasuke's neck and looked at his face. His eyes widened at seeing the assumed to be pained expression. He was hurting Sasuke. He shouldn't have gone this far. Something like this was bound to happen from it. Why had he not thought of it before? He shouldn't have even brought the option of kissing up. Naruto quickly removed his hand from Sasuke and scrambled off of him, standing up. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't want to do that. I got caught up in the feeling. I'm so sorry." he fumbled out while grabbing up his things.

Sasuke sat up, and watched Naruto stumbling around, his eyebrows furrowed. "Naruto…" Said blond ran over to the door, turning back to glance at him.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. It'll never happen again." It hurt him to say those words just as much as it hurt Sasuke to hear them. Naruto sent one last worried look his way before taking off out of the room.

"N-Naruto wait!" Sasuke reached out in direction he had fled to, but it was already too late. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he heard the front door slam close. The forming tears causing his vision to become blurry. Naruto had freaked out. He probably imagined it to be some girl like Sakura that he was making out with before he felt Sasuke's chest and noticed the lack of breasts, snapping him out of it and realizing it was him. He was probably disgusted, hearing Sasuke's moans and whimpers and noticing his hard on.

The tears started falling and he buried his face in his knees, sobs wracking his body. Naruto most likely hated him now. He wouldn't even let Sasuke explain anything. Oh god he was so stupid. He shouldn't have let that kiss get to him, he shouldn't have done anything but lay there after Naruto stopped the first time. But he hadn't and now look at where it got him. Sasuke crawled to the head of his bed, curling into a ball while clutching onto his pillow. Their friendship was ruined now for sure and it was tearing Sasuke up from the inside out. He continued crying until he fell asleep from fatigue, afraid of what was to come the next day at school.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Eh… angst… :/ I tried… This is going way off from what I had planed originally… Oh well. Tell me what you think! :3**


End file.
